Lively Connections
by shadowyskullchan
Summary: A twist on the cartoon show that I think you'll enjoy. Join these characters as they grow and learn about the true meanings of happiness, love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: here iz captuer 1 of my fic! plz reviwe ^_^**

Hello my name is Kailey Harmonic Nite'mare Hearse Sadystic Skulls and I just arrived to Galaxy Hills from Milkweed Academy because I am a wizard in training No one knows this but I was an actually angle sent from Heaven to look after everyone on da earth but along the way I found better things ta do

So anywai I found myself at a town and it was kind of small but thats okay because I don't liek crowds. So anywai I got off the buus and headed my way downtown when out of the suddenly I saw a car cumming rite at me! I put my arm out right then away and the car flew 789 feet back in ta air and I avoided it because I haev psyicic powers too and I use them for good and da car exploded but the ppl in the car said that they wure fine so I went away

On the way to da place I saw a building that was small and blue and pink.

"wtf is this place" I thought to me, "it looks like a prep place!" because I was lust I decided to aske for dieerections to the skool so I slided closer to da building and saw a tall thin guy hoo was afrikan amerykan and wearing an uniform the same colur as the buiding was and he had a hat on that looked like a cup and I rolled my eyes

"Hey," I called oout, "which was iz da skool"

The guy looked my wayly direction and pointed, "it's that way! You better hurrey up its about ta start!"

I didn't like his tune so I put up my middle finger at him and moved to the way he said

**AN: ok thaz all fur now but moar will b on its wai :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: captur 2! enjoi**

It was a long walk but I made it to the school. When I entered the building and walked thru the hails all the kids wure looking at me but who wouldn't.

I was wearing a tight black tank-top with a short red skirt and dark black skinny jeans underneath that had rips in them. My hair was up in a pony tail and I had streaks of red blue and purple in them with streaks of yellow and green on the sides. I had purple lipstick on and red eyeshadew.

I just ignored them becuz they had starring issue apparently so I just avoid there stares.

I walked to the room I was to be in, room 556. I opened the door n the teachers wusnt even there at all and I noticed the students in the steats talking and chatting. I stepped up to the on desk and shouted, "Every body listen up!" they all locked at me.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Said one of the ppl in the desks. He had blonde hair and had on a white shirt with a red neck and sleaves and he was wearing jeans. I gave him a glar "Im ur teacher now! Stfu and listen" they did.

So I took over as there teacher and no one miss behaved or anything and we got thru a book and a test! Aftur the students came to see me but I said no and they went away except for one boy hoo staied. He was wearing a green hoodie with some kind of purple smily face on it and he had black hair with a green streak in it and he had a lot of eye liner on his face.

"Hey" he said in a low voice, "did you just get here"  
"yea hi im Kailey" I smiled kind of because im too goffic to fully smile  
"ok im zack but I get mad when im called that so don't" he sighed, "just call me fanboy"  
"that's a Gay name" I said  
Just then suddenli another boy came up and nudge fanboy with his elbow and that made fanboy jump and go 'wtf' but it was just a red headed kid this time. "you said you'd walk me to the cafeteryia baka"

"oh yeah I did" said zack  
"well lets go"  
the red headed boy had red hair and he had a british accent (so hawt! X33 ) and he was wearing a short yellorw shirt that was cut off at his stoomache and had a turtle neck and he had tight jeans on it looked uncomfortable wtf was he wearing it  
I ignored his outfit and just lookkd at him, "sorry we were just talking"  
"no u weren't" and he dragged fanboy out of the room  
I guess we weren't now

In the cafayterica I sat at a table that was away from all the others and I got out my mcr lunchbox and took out my container of human blood (im a vampire too) as I was drinking another boy came up to the tabble and sat down

"hello im sigmund the sorcerer" He said  
"WHAT", I SAID IN SHOCKEd, "why are u here? And not at milkeweed"  
"they kicked me out of there becuz I was too hardcore 4 them and then they literually threw me out a windo w and I broke both my legs and my hand and im terribly eyesight in one eye" laughed the boy

"those foockrs!" I was rage

we talked for a long while and I nooticed that I liked him a lot and he asked me out before I even thought about a thing and I said yes

he kissed me on the cheek and left the tabble and I glaced over and saw zack looking deprezzed I wondered what was the wrong

Aftur school and classes I wauz packing up the desk when all of the suden Sigmund came into the room to help me maybe and take me out to a dat

"ready 2 go?" he smiled  
"yea" I said packing up the last bit of thing

We heeded out the door when fanboy jomped out from behind a bush…..i gaspsed

"no Kailey! Don't go out with him. Go out w me" bargged fanboy as he touched my hande  
I was confused and backed away from the to of them and began 2 cry "I don't know what to chose" and then I ran away even thou I don't have a home 2 go toand I distantly hurd the 2 boys calling out to me but I didn't lissen


End file.
